


Distraction

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69





	Distraction

Geoff had requested that Michael and Gavin do another Rage Quit. The game that Geoff wanted them to do was…QWOP.

“Are you fucking kidding me, Geoff?!" Michael had yelled at him earlier. "You want me to play that piece of shit game with Gavin?! Why?!"

Geoff crossed his arms and nodded. “Do it with Gavin, and I’ll take you guys out to Rudy’s” he had bribed. 

Michael thought about it and sighed. “Fine, bring the dumbass in here.”

So here they were sitting in Michael’s chair. They meaning that Gavin had plopped himself in Michael’s lap and wouldn’t get off. Michael just rolled his eyes and searched the game.

"Can’t believe he made us play this stupid game again" Michael grumbled behind Gavin. "Oh it can’t be that bad, Michael. If you want, I could show you how to play?" Gavin offered throwing a smirk over his shoulder at him.

Michael found the game and set up the recording stuff and then they were off playing QWOP.

"Alright, so Geoff has me and Gavin play this retarded game for the 3rd time, and we are also playing multiplayer. Gavin has U, I,O,P again-"

"And Michael has Q,W,E,R again" Gavin interjected giggling. "Gavin, NO!" Michael shouted.

As they played and talked into the mic, Michael pressed his lips against the back of Gavin’s neck, sucking and biting him. Gavin gasped softly.

"M-Michael, we can’t do this. Were recording" Gavin whispered hoping the mic wouldn’t pick up his voice.

"Then be quiet, unless you want the audience to hear you loud and clear" Michael whispered huskily into his ear biting the lobe. "Keep playing. Tell them that I got upset and stormed out while you’re still playing" Michael told him as he threw his mic off.

Gavin nodded stiffly and continued playing as Michael repeatedly kissed up and down his neck. “w-Well audience. I-It seemed that Michael walked out, however I’m still here so not to worry” Gavin stuttered, not able to form words at the moment.

"Tsk ,tsk Gav. You’re gonna have to talk more clearly" Michael teased. He slid his hand down to Gavin’s shorts, stroking his erection slowly. Gavin breathed and moaned. "Shh, don’t give us away. Keep playing, Gav"

"It’s kinda hard to keep playing when you’re doing that" Gavin breathed out. Michael reached his hand under his shorts and boxers, as he took a grip on his dick and started stroking. "Oh, God" Gavin gasped as Michael stroked him gently.

"You like that don’t you, baby?" Michael whispered huskily into his ear. "Play the game, Gav" he ordered. "Unless you wanted to turn this into a dirty game" he sneered as he pulled his foreskin back, stroking the head that had precum forming in the slit.

Gavin sat up shakily and pressed the keys to move his guy as Michael stroked him, messing up every time. Michael pumped him faster, while his mouth was sucking loudly on his neck. Gavin was going to come out of this covered in a large hickey for sure.

Michael pulled his hand out, making Gavin whine softly at the loss of contact. Michael hooked his thumbs into Gavin’s shorts and boxers, pulling them down past his ankles and throwing them to the side. He reached for the lube that was in his desk drawer. He pushed lightly on Gavin’s back with his hand, bending him over slightly.

As Gavin was getting used to controlling his guy, Michael pushed a slick finger into his ass. Gavin gasped making his guy fall and having to restart again. “Fuck this game, Gav” Michael whispered huskily into his ear. “We’ll record it later.” He pushed two fingers into his hole and fingered him, twisting them around scissoring him.

Gavin nodded and stopped the recording and unplugging the mic, pushing it away. Michael then unzipped his pants pushing them down and pulled out his cock, stroking himself with the lube. He brought Gavin’s ass down by his hips, pushing himself inside of him. Gavin threw himself back against Michael’s chest, moaning loudly. Michael groaned as he was surrounded by his warmth and held still, letting Gavin get used to him.

With a nod from Gavin, Michael thrusted up slowly into him. His thrusts turned fast and soon, he was fucking him hard his balls slapping against his ass loudly. Gavin moaned as he met his hard thrusts as he rode him. He threw his head back and groaned loudly.

"Oh Michael, yes, fuck me harder" Gavin moaned out, as he threw his arms behind him, wrapping his arms around the back of Michael’s neck. "Yeah, take it Gav. Fuck you’re so tight baby. You feel so good around me" Michael grunted out as he fucked him hard.

He then stood up, pulling out of Gavin. He pushed him down onto the desk, and spread his cheeks and slid back inside him and held still. Gavin and Michael both moaned at the feeling of one another. Michael wrapped his hands around Gavin’s hips and thrusted hard inside him, the sound of slapping skin echoing around them. Michael was thankful that everybody was out to lunch, because they would have surely heard them going at it.

"Oh shit Gav. Oh you feel so fucking good, baby" Michael said huskily in his ear as he leaned over him laying over his back. He gripped Gavin’s shirt as he pounded him harder and harder. "Oooh bloody hell, Michael. Don’t stop, please don’t stop" Gavin begged as he rocked with each hard thrust. He reached down to stroke his own dick, before Michael moved his hand away stroking it himself. "Oh my God, yes" he moaned.

Gavin turned his head and found Michael’s face close to his. They leaned in and kissed each other hard, their tongues wrestling with each other. A string of saliva connected their lips as they separated. Gavin licked Michael’s lip breaking it off. Michael kissed him once and pulled up, grabbing his shoulders and thrusted faster and harder into him, Gavin’s ass smacking against his unrelenting thrusts. “Mmm,Oh fuck Michael, ahh” Gavin strained out as he held onto the desk as best as he could. Michael’s thrusts were so hard that Gavin had fell on his elbows to hold himself up. “I’m gonna make sure you won’t walk after this, Gavin Free” Michael ground out punctuating each word with a hard thrust.

They continued going at it for a long time. The only sound in the Achievement Hunter office being the sound of slapping skins, moans and them calling out each other’s name. Michael thrusted faster and faster into him, his hips a blur against his him. “Mmm oh fuck, Gavin. I’m gonna cum, baby” Michael groaned out as he gripped tightly onto his hips as he pounded him. He reached around and stroked Gavin’s cock fast.

"Oh God, Michael, I’m gonna cum too. Oh fuck" Gavin panted out as he felt his peak neared. "Oh Gavin here I come. Oh shit!"

"GAVIN!!"

"MICHAEL!!"

They both then came, Michael spilling into him and Gavin cumming into Michael’s hand. Michael thrusted gently into him riding out each other’s orgasm.

They stayed there catching there breathes, panting as if they had ran a marathon. Michael pulled out of him, Gavin hissing as he pulled out of his over sensitive ass. His cum dripping out of his hole.

Michael reached for a paper towel and wiped off the cum that had dribbled out of him. Gavin then turned around to find Michael cleaning off the cum off of his hand. He reached for his hand, stopping him. Gavin stared him in the eye as he licked his cum off his palm. Michael stared back at him as he licked his sperm off. Once Gavin was done, Michael grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him in for a kiss. Their tongues danced around each other, both moaning at the taste of Gavin.

They pulled apart and put their pants and boxers back on, fixing their shirts, wiped the sweat off of each other, and fixing each other’s hair a bit. Michael sprayed the room so it wouldn’t smell suspicious. They then plugged their mikes back in, and started the recording over again.

"Hey Michael?" Gavin asked, while Michael restarted the recording again.

"Yeah?"

"Best distraction ever" Gavin said smirking. Michael turned red. "Shut up, Gavin" he said, but agreed. Best distraction ever.


End file.
